More Carnage Than We Wanted
by powahpuffgal
Summary: Silk the Eevee has gotten tired of all the works of Team Flare. Her and her friends want to get out the easy way. But when the leader finds out, will the team escape in time, or will there be more carnage than they wanted?
1. Sick of This

I am Silk the Eevee. I am one of those pokemon that just doesn't get a good life, you know? Trapped in a cage all night, tormented, starved, etc. I just hate the second when a certain some one captured me and my friends. His name is... geez I hate him so much I can't say his name! that is basically the thought train every time I think. "I am so sick of this stupid place. It's all laboratory this, fight pokemon that. I want to get out this junk pile" I grumbled, like I always do.

"I hear you, I get sick of it all the time." a slightly lavender Espeon sighed behind me. My train of thought stopped to focus on my friend Dawn. I was about to reply to her words when one of those excuses of guards came into our encloser room. "12, you are needed in the battle grounds." she sighed. Suddenly, I wasn't mad anymore because this guard was the only one who cared about pokemon, Clarisse. I hopped to my feet and I followed Clarisse until we arrived at the battle grounds. But as soon as I looked at my opponent, I wasn't so eager to fight any more.

* * *

**AN: What will happen to Silk? Will she win the** **battle? Find out in the next chapter of More Carnage Than We Wanted! Plz review and no flames! ;)**


	2. Battle to the End of Me

This is really bad. So bad right now, you don't even know what fright I'm feeling right now. The Pokémon I have to face is.. a Machamp. Why did I agree to come, fighting types are strong against normal types. "Forget that now, I have to focus on the task at hand." I told myself. I used Swift to distract the Machamp as I charged toward it. Fortunately, it's eyes followed the Swift and I closed in for the attack. I was about to hit the Machamp with Shadow Ball, but before it hit it's face, the Machamp dodged, what luck.

Machamp turned around and stomped it's foot on the ground, sending large rocks up and towards me. I had to think of something fast, but I didn't have any time. The rocks hit me hard, and I was sent backwards into a boulder near by. I slumped to the ground, I had too much pain coursing through my nerves I couldn't stand up. But I had to move, the Machamp was approaching fast with a fully charged Mach Punch, and if I got hit by that, who knows what will happen to me. I struggled to stand up, and I charged the remains of my energy.

My eyes flashed a light blue, and the Machamp soon was enveloped in it too. Before the Mach Punch hit my frail body, I used Psychic. I picked up the Machamp and slammed it to the floor until it's breath came harsh. I knew the battle had been won by me, and I limped back to the encloser. Dawn, Fern the Leafeon, and Twilight the Umbreon greeted me by the entrance. "How was your battle Silk? Did you win? Who did you fight?" Twilight asked. The scars and gashes on my body were leaking with blood, my own blood. All my friends stared at me with horror and worry as they stared at my wounds. But before they could do anything to help, I collapsed on the floor, and the only thing I heard before I fainted were the frightened cries of my friends.

* * *

**AN: What will happen to Silk? Will she live? Find out in the next chapter of More Carnage Than We Wanted! Plz review and no flames! :)**


	3. Revival

**(A/N) HEY,HEY,HEY! PUFFGAL HERE! Sorry for the huge wait. I had to deal with the dump called SCHOOL. Enough of my blabbering, let's start chappie 3!**

* * *

_thoughts _bold- A/N

**Twilight's POV**

My eyes became wide. The worst possible thing flew threw my mind. " S-Silk, wake up." I said worriedly. She didn't respond. " Stop playing this game, wake up!" I repeated. I shook her body, still no response. _No..._

I freaked out. Dawn, Fern , and Glacia( my Glaceon friend.) took notice of this. " Use Synthesis and quick! " I screamed to Fern. She quickly put her front paws on Silk and a green glow transferred to her. Nothing happened. Tears started to form in my eyes. I used Moonlight on my friend. But as the previous result was, nothing happened. _This is hopeless. But of all times for this to happen, why now?!_

**Glacia's ****POV**

I was on the verge of tears. My best friend( and my sister, but who cares.) Silk is about t-to d-die... I couldn't take it anymore. I snuggled up into my sister's beautiful, silky, silver fur and sobbed.**( ****yeah, Silk is a shiny! surprise! )** Suddenly, I felt movement. When I looked up, I saw Silk, all healed and everything.

" But, how? Is this an illusion?!" I gasped. She shook her head 'no'. " I haven't seen it but the power that healed me was love. That is the only type of magic that is actually real.

* * *

**(A/N) OMG! TWO SUPRISES IN TOTAL! WASN'T THAT A GREAT CHAPPIE!**

**SILK- stop using CAPS.**

**AWWWWW... :(**

**SILK- See you in the next chappie!**

**WHERE'D YOU COME FROM! WHATEVER. PLZ REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! ;D**


End file.
